A Promised Freedom
by TheSilentTactician
Summary: When summer vacation hits the list of boredom,15 year old Sun Ce meets a young boy,who seems rather "unfriendly" and "uncooperative" at all...Sun Ce doubts he'll make it alive, or at least with his sense of humor with this boy in the house!R&R please,thnx
1. Chapter 1

Well I thought of giving a try for a second fanfic, till I get good ideas for the first one.

If you find any grammatical mistakes, please do tell me, ^w^

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Dynasty Warriors...THEY BELONG TO KOEI...I just play the game...(which I totally love 3)**

* * *

><p>Summer vacation….play…play…Hang out with friends…Have fun…Drive people crazy…play tricks on people…This was probably a very normal vacation for any 15 year old teenager who liked troubles and mischief…Jus like Sun Ce. It was a normal Monday, just like any Monday morning. The sun was set high in the sky, and its rays burned everything it touched, which made it almost impossible to go out today. A group of youngsters sat in their tree house, exchanging bored looks. This wasn't going in a good way…"So…" Gan Ning trailed off as he looked around at everyone in the tree house. Sun Ce was busy looking from out of the window, as he then turned to Gan Ning, asking "What? You have something in mind?"<p>

"Well I was gonna ask…what d'you wanna do today?"

"Oh…"Sun Ce let out as he simply shrugged. He looked at Lu Xun, who was busy reading in a magazine. "Lu Xun…"

"Hm?" the young boy asked as his eyes were still fixed into the magazine. "Anything in mind to do today?" Sun Ce asked again. The young boy simply shrugged as he sat in a much more comfortable position and answered" not really….besides I have to leave soon, I have some chores to finish…"

"Oh C'monnnn! Chores? Lu Xun, chores are for girls to do, not guys!" Gan Ning replied back, as he snatched the magazine from Lu Xun's hands. "Heyyy! Give it back to meee!" Lu Xun directly got up, and tried to get it back from Gan Ning. Gan Ning was laughing as he held it away from him, and as Lu Xun tried to catch it, Gan Ning would make it fly to the other way. "This isn't entertaining at all….Where's Ling Tong…" Sun Ce sighed, still looking by the window, waiting for his friend. Ling Tong wasn't of the type that would show up on time. Appointments meant nothing to him, and as long as Gan Ning was here before him, this simply concluded he was definitely going to be late.

"Ceee…..Ceee" a little girl called from under the tree. "What it is Shang Xiang?" Sun Ce asked as his glances shifted to her. Her short brown hair and her innocent green emerald eyes seemed to show she a young girl not older than 12 years. She glanced at her brother, who was up in the tree house and called him again. " uh…Ce…Dad said he needs you…he wants you to come…" she looked at him with worried eyes as her brother examined her expression."….You didn't tell dad I was the one who broke the vase did you?"

"Ah! No! I didn't! I didn't Ce!" she gasped as she looked at him innocently. He simply sighed as he got up, and headed for the ladder. "Where are you goin'?" Gan Ning asked, looking at him. "Going home, dad needs me..." Sun simply replied in one breath, as he opened the shutter, and carefully held the ladder, slowly going down step by step.

Gan Ning looked at him as he looked at Lu Xun with bored eyes "Oi, Xun…"

"Hm?"

"C'mon, let's go… I'll drop you by your house before I head to the town square…"

"Hu? Okay…" Lu Xun simply muttered as the magazine slid out of his hands. They both took turns by going down the ladder, and when they were both safe on the ground, Gan Ning pulled the rope that was swinging by, making the ladder fold onto itself, and hide in the tree's foliage.

Sun Ce slowly trotted in the garden, following his young sister's footsteps. As they entered the house, he noticed Sun Quan busy playing on his play station 2. "Oi Quan…did you see Dad?" Sun Ce asked.

"Y-Yeah! He's in the kitchen!" the young boy replied with quite a tone. He was busy playing, and so caught up in the game he wasn't able to actually talk to his brother in a collected manner like he does every time. "Say….Aren't you supposed to be packing for summer camp Quan?"

"I did Ce! My bag's in the car already!" Quan replied anxiously. He was busy playing. Right to the point. Sun Ce stood beside the sofa, where his young brother sat, watching the TV screen. He then left, heading for the kitchen, looking for his father.

As he got into the kitchen, he saw his dad who was sitting on one of the chairs by the kitchen table. His mother was sitting in front of him, having a cup of tea with her husband. "Hey Dad…Mom…" the young boy simply said, as he stood by the door, balancing himself on the side of the door.

Putting down the cup of tea, his father looked at him in a calm look. He then started "Ce….I recall we made an agreement that you wouldn't bother the neighbors, right?"

"Uhu…"

"I've been hearing complains about you from the entire neighborhood…"

"They like me, what to do…"

"Ce"

"What Dad?"

"I'll have to cancel the agreement! And you won't get a new bike…"

"Eeeeeeh, why's that? What did I do?" Ce asked in a surprised tone. What the hell did the neighbors tell his father? It's not like opening the water hose for the entire day ruined the neighbor's precious flowers, which needed only 5 minutes of watering. Or playing with the dry laundry of their neighbor, Diao Chan, and pretend they were ghosts and freaked out the new neighbors!

Well these were the first two that popped in Sun Ce's head. Probably the most "harmless" ones, comparing to the other THINGS they did. "Jian, don't be hard on the boy…He simply feels bored, and probably needs a change of air." Sun Jian's wife said, calming her husband. Sun Ce pouted, looking at his brother from the kitchen's door. His little sister, Shang Xiang sat beside Quan, watching him play. "Anyways Ce…This isn't why I called you for…"

"Hu?" Sun Ce turned to his father again. "What for then?" he asked

"Look Ce…I'll be driving your brother to his summer camp, and your mother's going to visit her parents for a day or two…I know you don't want to go there, because there isn't anyone of your age, so…"

"So you'll let me spend the two days at home alone!" Sun Ce exclaimed, all fired up by the offer he gave himself. He was thinking of all what he could do home alone! Party 24/7, invite his friends over, and much more! His mother chuckled as his father laughed lightly. "No Ce…I'll leave you with my friend. He has a son of your age, and I'm sure you guys will have fun during these two days."

"Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt?" Sun Ce looked at his father with a dumfounded expression. Just what did he say? Nooooo! This was more of a punishment than a good offer! "What no dad!"

"Ce"

"no Dad! No No Nooooooo! I promised my friendsss! We have loads of stuff we wanna do!"

"Ce"

"Daaaaaaaad! Pleaaaaaaase! I'm 15 already!"

"Ce, listen to your father. Beside the boy's a very calm and quiet one. You could help him have some fun during summer vacation, no?" his mother suggested with a joyful smile. Sun Ce simply couldn't resist his mother's smile and requests. "…..Fine…but you'll buy me the bike you promised me, 'lright?"

"It's a deal son" Jian answered back. "You pinky swear dad?" his son asked, raising his hand with his pinky out, waiting for his father's response. Jian looked at his son with serious eyes, he then laughed as he pinky sweared. "I promise Ce, as soon as I come back, I'll take you and you'll buy the bike you wanted."

"Heck yeah! I'll go prepare my bag!" Ce exclaimed as he ran up to his room, looking for anything, and stuff it into his bag.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's Chapter 2!_

_Disclaimer is mentioned in page one, but let's mention it again._

_Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI, I only own the story and events..._

_I wonder who's this young boy Sun Ce is going to meet..._

* * *

><p><em>"Heck yeah! I'll go prepare my bag!" Ce exclaimed as he ran up to his room, looking for anything, and stuff it into his bag.<em>

This seemed a pretty good deal for Sun Ce. Spend two days at some stranger's house, act nice and polite, and you get the best prize…a new bike! It took him exactly 5 minutes to prepare his bag. He slid it onto his shoulder, closed the door of his room, and ran downstairs. On his way down he was texting Gan Ning telling him *_Guess what Gan Ning? I made the best deal with my dad! I'll go spend two days at his friend's house, and in reward I'll get myself that new bike we saw!_* It didn't take long to get a reply from Gan Ning, who seemed as fired up as Sun Ce *_Great man! I'll be sure to see you after two days with that bike!_*

Sun Ce was simply jumping from joy. He ran outside, heading for his father's car, where both Quan and Shang Xiang were now. He threw his bag inside the car as he impatiently waited; he sure seemed fired up! Shang Xiang was talking to Quan, asking him what was he going to do in summer camp, and if he'll miss her. Her brother smiled, trying to please the young girl and answered. "Of course I'll miss you! More than anyone!"

"More than mommy and daddy?" the young girl exclaimed. "more than mom and dad!" he answered her proudly. She young girl blushed, hugging her brother sweetly as Sun Ce added "Will you miss me Shang Xiang?"

"Eeeeeeh! Of course I'll miss you!" the little girl replied, as she left Quan, and ran for her older brother. She hugged him as well as laughers were heard behind them. "You kids make it harder on me!" their father commented. Their mother simply smiled as she said " Alright children, let's leave already~"

"YAAY!"

Sun Ce was busy watching the people across the window of the car. People that walked under the hot sun. With his bored eyes, he'd glance at different people as the streets went by. And when the car would stop, he'd take a long look at the biggest shop he'd see right in front of him. His family seemed engaged into a conversation, but he took no part in it. He simply remained in his own world, watching people outside, walking at their own pace in their own world, outside, under the gentle summer breeze.

"Alright, first stop the train station" his father broke his trail of thoughts. Sun Ce looked away from the window, as he glanced at his mother who was closing the car's door behind her. He then stood on his knees, in his place, looking at his father who opened the trunk of the car, sliding out bags. He watched his father, as his mother smiled, waving at him. "Take care Ce. Be good while I'm gone"

"I will mom, don't worry!" he directly answered with a smile. His mother blew him as kiss, as he did the same back. He then twisted back, looking at the right, as he watched his parents , and young sister slowly heading towards the station. "So Quan, summer camp this year?" Sun Ce chuckled, as he gave his brother looks of victory. "Ceeeeee stop it! It's not funny okay!"

"Hahahaha Oh God! This is simply hilarious!" Sun Ce exclaimed as he sat in his place, and started teasing his younger brother. His brother was actually going to summer camp for the sake of meeting a little girl of his age he met last summer camp. They seemed to get along quite well, so they agreed to meet once more the coming summer vacation. To Sun Ce, this was more like a romantic promise, and stories of Romeo and Juliet. But Sun Quan kept on denying it, because simply a little boy of his age didn't think THAT way like his elder brother.

They started bickering and fighting inside the car, when their father opened the door, and sat telling him "Where's the fire boys?"

"Ce started making fun of me Dad!"

"I didn't! What in the world Quan! I didn't!"

"Don't lie! You were! And you were making fun of my going to summer camp and everything!"

"Okay okay, calm down boys, let's buy ice cream, and drop off Sun Ce second Quan. Like that it'll be you and me on the road." Their father offered as he winked to his little son throughout the front mirror of the driver's. "Whaaaaaaaaat!" Sun Ce yelled, as Sun Quan clenched his fists, and singing yes over and over.

_~ ~ ~ A little while later ~ ~ ~_

"Alright…Here we are Ce" His father stopped the engine of the car, as Sun Ce slid out of the car. He looked around him, watching the surrounding, as his gaze flew towards the house…more like…Mansion. A beautiful huge mansion…"Whoa…" Sun Quan gasped as he slid out of the car, watching the mansion with surprised eyes. "Exactly…Whoa…" Ce repeated as he watched the Mansion with bewilderment in his eyes. "C'mon boys…" their father called them, as he held Sun Ce's bag, walking a little ahead of them. They young boys ran after their father, as Sun Ce was trying to yank the bag from his father's hands, exchanging jokes and laughers.

As they reached the main entrance of the mansion, Sun Ce and Quan's expression suddenly changed, the wood was of navy color and unscratched. The motifs and sculptures all around the entrance, and on the door from up, slowly going down; gave the place a feeling of majesty and pride. The moment they reached the door, the knob slowly opened, and a maid with black hair and eyes, and pale skin was waiting for them. "Welcome my Lord, we have been expecting you today…" She gave a faint smile, as she opened the door wider. Sun Jian thanked her as he took a step forward, entering the mansion. His two young boys skipped after him quickly, still keeping an eye onto everything they saw inside the mansion.

Just who in the world would live in such a huge place! The never ending corridor they were walking in made Sun Ce feel like he was walking into a palace or something. Or so it seemed till they reached a room that was beautifully lit by sunlight. It was open onto a huge garden that was filled with flowers, and huge trees. The fountain in the middle was the beauty of the garden. Sun Ce's eyes wouldn't stop flickering from one spot to another. This place was like a wonderland to him. Things he never saw, and a place he'd never been in. A man who seemed a little younger than their father welcomed them with a very dry and cold smile. Sun Ce smiled uneasily, as his father introduced him to his friend.

As they sat, the maids and servants never stopped coming back and forth. Serving them drinks, and biscuits. Asking them if they needed anything or adjust the temperature of the room. But Sun Ce and Quan were too busy to reply. They were looking at the place, and exchanging comments about anything they'd see. The paintings spread across the wide walls made them really wonder, how much was this man's taste refined, to a point he actually picked everything so carefully. Time passed quite fast, and Sun Jian had to leave Sun Ce in the hands and care of his friend. "I really thank you for taking care of Sun Ce while I'm gone. I hope he won't be much of a trouble maker while his stay here" Sun Jian said as he stood, talking to his friend. "Don't mention it Jian, it's the least I'd do. Besides I doubt little Sun Ce will cause us any troubles." His friend replied as he added a faint smile.

"Alright Ce, take care of yourself son, and enjoy your stay. I'll be back before you know it!" Sun Jian said to Sun Ce, who smiled widely, and nodded. "Don't worry dad! I'll have fun alright!" Sun Quan waved to him one last time, before they left. Sun Ce simply waved back to him, as he watched them leaving. The same maid that had opened the door for them stood beside Sun Ce. "Lord Sun Ce, what would you like to do now?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh! Lord Sun Ce? What's that supposed to mean!" Sun Ce exclaimed as his eyes widened at the title he got. He rubbed his nose, as he looked around. He then turned to her and told her "Is it okay if I meet Uncle's son? My dad said he has a boy of my age. Am I right?"

"Yes you're right my Lord. I'll be in charge of you during your stay my Lord, so please follow me." She answered in a very polite manner. Sun Ce felt awkward about this weird manner of speech and polite manners. He couldn't but thank her in a polite way, and follow her quietly through the corridors and halls.

Sun Ce simply followed her steps, as he was deep into thinking about this young boy of his age. The place was so neatly arranged and empty that he kind of doubted if this boy was actually of his age. He looked around, he didn't notice any toys, whether a bike, or baseball bats or anything that seemed boyish at all. He was so caught up in his thoughts about this mysterious boy that he didn't notice they had reached a room that was quite isolated, comparing the spacious living room they were in hours ago.

The maid simply turned to Sun Ce, mentioning a simple "Here we are" as she turned again, and knocked the door. She waited for a reply as servant opened the door, and exchanged quick words with her. He then left the room, as Sun Ce and the maid entered. She gently closed the door behind her, as Sun Ce stood beside the door.

The room was poorly lit…This was what first came to Sun Ce's mind. The heavy curtains allowed only little beams of light to pass through. The room seemed quite spacious, and he had to squint a little to be able to see few of the furniture that was in the room. He then noticed a young boy sitting by an open window. The light gently passed through the window, and reflected onto the white marble floor, giving a little lighting in the area around the window, where the young boy sat. Sun Ce followed the maid slowly, as the young boy's features slowly came to him. As they reached him, the maid gave a young bow, and introduced Sun Ce "Good Afternoon Young Lord. This is Lord Sun Ce, son of Lord Sun Jian. He has come to spend a while here with you" the boy was looking across the window, hand under his chin. He gave her a small nod as she bowed again and left.

Sun Ce sat onto the chair opposite to the boy, as he waited for any interaction with him. The boy's pose didn't change during the past 7 minutes, he then slid his hand from under his chin and turned to face Sun Ce.

Sun Ce was just looking at him, examining his features. He had beautiful golden eyes, and a very pale skin. His slender face and features seemed a little too feminine for a boy. His age didn't seem to exceed 14 or 15. He had long dark brown hair that fell onto his shoulders. He looked at Sun Ce for few minutes. Sun Ce took a breath, and opened his mouth, asking…

…"_What's your name?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sun Ce took a breath, and opened his mouth, asking…_

…"_What's your name?"_

The young boy looked at him with a stare blank as he asked him in a small voice. "M-me?"

"Of course you! D'you see any other boy around us?" Sun Ce replied in a warm tone, as a smile spread across his lips. The young boy looked at him with an uneasy expression as he mumbled in a low voice "I'm Zhou Yu…"

"Zhou Yu? That's a really nice name you have! So Zhou Yu, what d'you wanna do today?" The young boy looked at him with no reply on his lips. He shrugged as he looked throughout the window. Sun Ce looked at him with bored looks as he tried to catch his attention again. "Oii, Zhou Yu. How about we play outside in the garden?"

"My father doesn't allow me…"

"Alright….D'you have a certain room you play in?"

"No…I stay in my room most of the time…"

"Okay…Then how about we play in your room? What d'you wanna play?"Sun Ce asked as he looked at him with an excited expression. But Zhou Yu simply looked at him with an empty stare and said nothing. Sun Ce felt quite uneasy about this. Zhou Yu seemed not willing to cooperate with him in any way. He thought about it for a while as he then suggested to him "Alright…Since you want to stay in your room, how about we play video games? You should have a TV around, right?"

"Video wha-?" Zhou Yu tried to repeat the word he just heard from Sun Ce, as Sun ce laughed "Video games! You don't know video games?" Zhou Yu simply nodded as Sun Ce looked at him dumbfounded "Are YOU Serious?"

"Y-yeah…I never did…" Zhou Yu got up from his chair, as he then started walking away. He stopped after walking few steps, and turned to Sun Ce "The TV is in the other room, follow me…" Sun Ce simply nodded as he rubbed his nose, got up and followed him with a wide grin.

The hours passed by, and the two young boys were busy, playing on the play station 2. They seemed simply captivated into the game; they played it over and over again. Lucky for Sun Ce, he brought his play station 2 and favorite CD's with him. After all, his father did tell him to go have fun with the young boy, that didn't really exclude video games, right? They sat on two big red comfortable pillows, as they both sat cross legged, playing. "Eeeehh! I lost again! You sure you never played this game Zhou Yu?" Sun Ce exclaimed as he pressed on the start button to start another round of car racing. "Honest! I never did…" Zhou Yu replied calmly, as he pressed on the start button as well. They were about to start another round when the same maid of before appeared again at the door. She gave a small bow, adding "Young Lord, Lord Sun Ce…Dinner is almost ready" The two boys turned to her as Zhou Yu replied "Thank you Meili, we will get ourselves ready" She bowed again as she left them. Sun Ce turned to Zhou Yu asking him "Her name's Meili?"

"Yes it is. I think we have to stop playing and go..." Zhou Yu replied back as he got up. "Zhou Yu let's play one more round, then go" Sun Ce asked him, as he yanked Zhou Yu from his dark grey pants. "Sun Ce, I can't….M-My father might get angry at me…" he answered back with a very worried tone. Seems his father was quite the hot-tempered man. "Um...Okay, let's go" Sun Ce replied, giving up without a fight like he'd always do a home. He just kept on reminding himself to behave well in front of them. Sun Ce quietly switched off the play station2; put the controller on the pillow he was sitting on, and followed Zhou Yu calmly. "Say Zhou Yu, How old are you exactly?"

It was dinner time, and the young boys slowly entered a wide hall, that opened onto the same garden Sun Ce has seen during the daytime. They quietly sat down beside each other, Sun Ce kept examining the place, inch by inch, wall by wall. This place was simply captivating! The servants slowly entered the room with the food plates, and served the people that were on the table. As soon as Sun Ce's plate came right infront of him, he glanced at it, and examined it few moments before turning once more to Zhou Yu asking him "Say Zhou Yu, who's that right across the table?"

"Who?" The other boy asked. His glance was fixed on his plate, slicing the meat, and taking a bit. "The guy with long hair, right beside your father…" Sun Ce asked once more, as he held his fork and knife, ready to start. "That's my eldest brother…Sun Ce, you shouldn't talk while having dinner, I might—" The young boy's talk was cut when his father's voice rang throughout the entire hall. "So Sun Ce, how is your summer vacation so far? I hope Zhou Yu isn't being inappropriate or anything with you?"

"Ehh? I mean, My vacation's great! Couldn't get better!" he gasped as he faked a smile to Zhou Yu's father. For some reasons, he couldn't feel alright when talking to his father. "Zhou Yu's really polite and calm! I like him!" he replied once more as he grinned looking at Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu's cheeks turned into a light shade of red, as his eldest brother stopped eating, looking at them. The father looked at the two young children as he replied "Good…Gooooood, I see." The conversation went no further than that, as the dinner finished silently. The two young boys then left back to the same room they were in, playing on the Ps2. The TV was switched off, and the controllers on the pillows, everything as they left it. Zhou Yu calmly sat on a chair, his gaze following Sun Ce as he went back and forth in the room. Sun Ce was busy walking, back and forth thinking. This didn't seem to be going in a good way so far. He didn't think his father's friend's son would be this "calm and polite" like a statue. He turned to Zhou Yu, as he slid a chair right in front of him and sat. "So Tell me Zhou Yu, how old are you? You didn't answer me last time"

"15…I'm 15. How about you?" Zhou Yu asked him. "I'm 15 and a half! Haha So I must be older than you by 6 months! Neat! How many siblings d'you have? I have two; 1 brother and 1 little sister." Sun Ce asked. Probably starting with the basic questions of "what do you like" and "your family" would help ease up the atmosphere. Zhou Yu took a breath as he seemed to be making count of his siblings. "I have…2 brothers, and…3 sisters…"

"Wowwww! That's a big family! You're the youngest I guess, right?" Sun Ce asked. "Yes…You're probably the eldest, as far as it seemed from your talk…" Zhou Yu replied. "Yep, you got that right! So! I don't know if you normally stay up late, but how about we spend the night together, neh?" Sun Ce asked Zhou Yu with a warm smile of his. Zhou Yu looked at him with a hesitant look. He glanced at the clock for a while, and said nothing. 9:30 pm…"I…..I guess it's alright if I stay up a little more…"he replied with a hesitant tone, looking away.

Sun Ce looked at him with an uneasy look, it's probably because of his father. Sun Ce didn't want to cause him more troubles. But since it seemed alright with the boy so far, then a little more wouldn't hurt at all.

"_So Zhou Yu, What d'you like to do during your spare time?" Sun Ce asked him, as the other boy looked at him with a small faint smile. They both sat on the red pillows, putting the controllers away, as they started exchanging talk all night long…_


End file.
